While not intended to be so limited, the handle construction of the present invention is particularly suited for use with large, bulky cartons.
In recent times it has been common practice to package numerous types of products in large, bulky, convenience packs. A non-limiting example is the packaging of disposable diapers in large, rectangular, cartonboard cartons. The cartons are of such size that some type of handle means is desirable to carry the cartons conveniently. Initially, it was prior art practice to provide wholly separate handle means affixed in some appropriate manner to the top wall of the carton. The application of such separate handle means, however, was an expensive and time consuming step. As a result, prior art workers turned their attention to the provision of some sort of integral handle means.
While many types of integral handles have been devised, for the most part, prior art workers have taken one of two basic approaches to the problem. A first approach is to provide a handle made up of two handle elements affixed together. The handle elements constitute the entire uppermost portions of the major or outside top wall forming flaps. The handle elements are defined by score line hinges extending the full width of the flaps and in parallel spaced relationship to the upper edges of the flaps, the handle elements being provided with corresponding finger-receiving apertures. Such a handle element is shown, for example, in the cartons of U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,556, issued in the name of G. C. Currie, June 8, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,845, issued in the names of R. Susuki and H. Hoshi, Mar. 4, 1969; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,535, issued in the name of H. J. Griffitti, Mar. 18, 1980. Such a handle element tends to resist torque and twisting of the carton during handling, but the handle elements of the major flaps are the only portions of the major flaps joined together and the major flaps from which the handle element are formed tend to tent or raise up along the score line hinges.
The second primary approach again provided an integral handle constituting handle elements formed from the major top wall forming flaps. In this instance, however, the handle elements were die cut from the major flaps, having a length less than the full width of the flaps. Again, each handle element was provided with a finger-receiving aperture. Such an integral handle construction is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,719, issued to the name of N. J. Pilger, Dec. 17, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,534 in the names of R. G. Scott and L. S. Wysocki, issued Jan. 16, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,267, issued in the names of R. G. Scott and L. S. Wysocki, Feb. 20, 1979; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,765, issued in the names of H. I. Roccaforte, J. Hanko and J. F. Schillinger, Apr. 1, 1980. This construction has the advantage that portions of the major flaps, in addition to the handle elements, may be overlapped and glued or otherwise affixed together. However, since the die cut handles do not have a length substantially equivalent to the full width of the major flaps from which they are formed, they are less resistant to torque and twisting of the carton during handling and they do have a tendency to tear at the ends of the die cuts adjacent the base portions of the handle elements. To preclude this tearing, various types of reinforcing, including the application of tape or the like, have been used.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that if a handle is comprised of two handle elements formed from the major top wall flaps, and if one of the handle elements is die cut and of a length less than the width of its respective flap and the other handle element extends the full width of its respective flap, the advantages of both of the previously described approaches can be achieved while the disadvantages of the prior art approaches are minimized. The handle of the present invention is simple and economical to manufacture. Furthermore, the handle is more resistant to tenting, torquing and tearing than the above described prior art handles. Prior to use, the handle may be folded flat against one of the top forming flaps and adhesively tacked thereto. Additional reinforcement against tenting may be accomplished by a single piece of tape, as will be described hereinafter.